


Home

by spartytime



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartytime/pseuds/spartytime
Summary: Post-War of the Damned. Agron watches over Nasir as he sleeps.





	Home

The night is cold. Chilling wind threatens to tear down thin tent walls but Agron pays it no mind, his attentions are solely focused on the warm presence in his lap. Nasir. 

Day had been long, spent trekking over rough terrain which would ultimately see them to Agron’s homeland. They would seek Agron’s remaining kin, perhaps he would even lay eyes on his parents again.

Many moons had passed since they left Spartacus at his final resting place. When subject of the direction of their path had been broached, Agron enquired as to whether Nasir had any desire to return to Syria. Nasir had only shrugged dismissively, “I have no knowledge of the land or of my family. There is nothing for me there,” he had said. It saddened Agron to know that Nasir had lost so much of his identity, but he wanted to see his heart happy and so they agreed to set sights towards Germania and the promises of their own home.

Their own home. The thought warms Agron profusely as he gazes down at said man whom he wants to spend eternity with. Nasir is curled around him like a vice, face nuzzled into Agron’s chest as his own rises up and down steadily. There are two other tents nearby, occupied by Laeta, Sibyl and a small clutch of survivors including the children that Agron had developed a deep fondness for, though it would take some time for him to admit to it. Agron and Nasir always sought rest in the smallest tent, neither wanting to be parted for long. 

He is brought back to reality when he feels Nasir tense in his arms. His lover’s breathing has grown rapid and his brows are furrowed, both signs that dark dreams are plaguing his slumber. 

Agron soothes Nasir with hands that are not yet fully mended, caressing his silk-like hair and down to his back where he rubs calming circles into his skin.  
Placing feather-light kisses against his forehead, Agron attempts to draw Nasir from night terrors, “Schatz,” he whispers. 

Nasir’s startles awake at the sound of Agron’s voice. For a moment he appears disoriented, then his eyes focus on his heart’s face and he reaches a hand up to stroke Agron’s cheek. “You are here,” he murmurs. 

“Such is where I belong,” Agron acknowledged, “What thoughts trouble sleep?”

Nasir nuzzles Agron’s neck before planting a kiss there. “It is of no matter. You are here.” 

Agron grins and gently repositions them so that they are sprawled across makeshift bed of furs with Nasir tucked into his side. Nasir takes both of Agron’s bandaged hands in his and begins to tenderly massage his palms, a thing he knows assists in circulating his blood. Agron preens himself under his lover’s attention and presses a sweet kiss to Nasir’s lips in gratitude. It causes a faint but beautiful blush to spread across his cheeks and Agron loves that he still has that effect on him, that after all this time he is still the reason why Nasir’s eyes are so full of life, still the one to bring him to heights never before felt when they make love. Agron would not have it any other way.

Later, when they are both drifting back into slumber, Agron knows that he would do anything for this man. 

Perhaps he has always known.

**Author's Note:**

> I read that "Schatz" is one of the most popular terms of endearment in Germany, meaning "treasure". Apologies if I'm mistaken.


End file.
